Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for washing away foreign matters caught between a tool and a tool holding part by flowing a fluid into a flow passage formed in the tool holding part, thereby preventing deterioration in machining accuracy due to deviation of a rotation axis of the tool. Furthermore, this technique is arranged to detect a trouble that foreign matters are caught between the tool and the tool holding part without being washed away.